Field of the Invention
Stretch bagging, particularly a method for stretching open conventional plastic bags, so as to admit a chicken carcass, or to like, during the packaging operation. Conventionally, such stretch bagging apparatus includes one or more vertically actuable horns upon which the stretch bag may be placed prior to filling. The horn is then actuated vertically to stretch open the bag, as the bag is filled with a chicken carcass, vegetable produce, or the like. The filled bag is then removed from the horn and closed prior to tying, heat shrinking, freezing or other treatment.